


Stay gold, Asian boy

by Luandachan



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Crossover, Daryl the grumpy cat, Gen, Hurt Glenn Rhee, M/M, Pizza Delivery Person Glenn Rhee, Skippy is on our hearts, Violence, mafia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/pseuds/Luandachan
Summary: Los Santos tienen trabajo que hacer, Glenn se encuentra en un mal sitio en el momento más inoportuno y Rocco sólo quiere hacerse amigo del gato.





	Stay gold, Asian boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HienSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HienSoul/gifts), [Superunicornio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/gifts), [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts), [Aleena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleena/gifts), [agentemind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/gifts), [Hystoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hystoria/gifts).



Ahora que Rocco les ayuda es todo bastante más fácil. Él les cuenta lo que sabe, les da los nombres y las direcciones de los peores, y entre los tres deciden a por quién van a ir.

Esa vez le toca al cabecilla de uno de los subgrupos de la mafia Búlgara.

\- El cabrón se llama Hristo Bonev. – informa Rocco con la voz alterada. – Es un pez de los que os gusta, uno de los gordos dentro de su jodido grupo. Tienen un puto laboratorio en Huntoon Rock, un edificio abandonado. Trabajan con mierda de la peor calidad y luego reparten muestras gratis por los institutos para enganchar a críos a la coca, hacer que se endeuden hasta el culo y que trabajen para ellos, joder. – eso último lo dice con rabia, apretando los dientes. – Esos hijos de puta ponen a críos en las jodidas calles a vender mierda que no está bien tratada y a las crías… - suspira, tapándose media cara. – Joder, os lo podéis imaginar. Son unos jodidos enfermos.

\- ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a ese cabrón? – pregunta Connor con la voz helada.

\- Veréis. – el italiano se lame los labios y se acerca más a ellos, agachando la cabeza y bajando la voz. – Me han dado el chivatazo de que cada tres semanas pasa por allí para asegurarse de que toda esa puta mierda marche bien. Estarán todos allí.

\- ¿Cuando? – pregunta Murphy en un susurro casi ronco.

\- Esta noche.

 

En resumen, ese tal Hristo Bonev es un cabrón despreciable que merece lo que le va a pasar.

 

***

 

Es un edificio de dos plantas. Parece una especie de taller abandonado de coches, donde las puertas son grandes y pesadas, de metal. Las ventanas están rotas y hay agujeros en los cristales, posiblemente por culpa de piedras y niños traviesos. El interior parece espacioso en la planta baja, y se adivinan por lo menos dos habitaciones en la superior.

Llevan dos horas y pico en el coche, vigilando las entradas y salidas del edificio. Ese tío aun no ha llegado pero han entrado algunos tipos que Rocco conocía de vista. Les ha ido diciendo más nombres y más delitos, los hermanos se han ido motivando cada vez más y están deseando entrar. Son por lo menos 7 tíos en el interior de la casa. Fuera hay tres coches y dos motos. Y dentro están todas las luces de la planta baja encendidas, arriba no parece haber nadie.

Cuando Bonev llega y entra en el edificio, los hermanos se miran entre ellos y asienten. Rocco se pone los guantes de cuero y cogen las armas.

\- ¿Preparados para esta mierda? – pregunta Connor asegurándose con un chasquido de metal que el seguro esté desactivado.

\- Claro que sí, hermanito. Pongámonos serios. – Murphy sonríe apenas asegurando su silenciador y baja del coche. El último en salir es Rocco, y lo hace bufando, nervioso, quitándose el pelo de la cara a manotazos. Caminan sin hablar hasta la puerta principal y esperan unos segundos, escuchando, antes de que el italiano le pegue una patada y la abra de golpe.

Todo pasa muy rápido, los hermanos entran disparando esquivando a Rocco, que los sigue disparando a diestro y siniestro. Aunque algo falla porque no hay ocho personas como habían planeado, sino nueve. Una novena persona, con una gorra roja y cara de crío, que se tira al suelo inmediatamente después de sentir los disparos. El primero en darse cuenta es Murphy.

\- ¡Joder, y ese quién coño es! – el chico se ha quedado quieto en el suelo. A su lado cae uno de los narcotraficantes con un tiro en la cabeza y tres en el pecho.

\- ¡No lo conozco, joder! ¡No sé quién coño es! ¡No es de los suyos! – chilla Rocco sobre el ruido de disparos, el aire comprimido que el silenciador no enmascara.

Murph también suelta maldiciones, sigue disparando mientras camina de espaldas hacia el chico y se planta delante de él.

\- ¡Cúbrete, joder! - le chilla. De repente todo se queda en silencio. En un anormal y extraño silencio, donde todo huele a pólvora, un olor pesado y picante que escuece en la nariz. - ¿Qué hacemos con él?

\- Nos encargamos de eso luego, Murph. Aun no hemos terminado.

\- Más te vale quedarte quietecito. – gruñe señalándole con el arma. El chico gimotea y aprieta sus brazos contra su cabeza.

Medio escondido debajo de una mesa volcada está el jefe, lloriqueando, con la mano sobre la cabeza en un intento absurdo de taparse de las balas. Murphy pega dos zancadas hasta él, Connor ya está ahí. Cada uno lo coge de un brazo y estiran de él hasta llevarlo a un sitio despejado, en el centro de la habitación. De rodillas.

\- Ahora vas a morir por tus jodidos pecados, cabrón. – gruñe Rocco señalándole. El chaval sigue gimiendo en un rincón, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a su alrededor. Cuando los hermanos se ponen tras el hombre y le apuntan en la cabeza esconde la suya para no ver lo que sabe que va a pasar.

“ _And Shepherds we shall be, for thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In nomeni Patri, et Filiii, et Spiritus Sancti”_

Dos chasquidos. Dos disparos. No suenan muy fuerte. Hace más ruido el cuerpo cayendo contra el suelo que las armas.

Rocco mira al chaval, vigilándolo, maldiciendo en voz baja y no tan baja mientras que los hermanos se encargan de poner las monedas sobre los ojos de los cadáveres y rezan uno a uno por sus almas. Cuando acaban se agrupan alrededor del chico coreano, que los mira muerto de miedo desde el suelo.

\- No podemos dejar testigos. – murmura Rocco pasándose las manos por el pelo. Se le enganchan los dedos y gruñe, frustrado.

\- Roc, no digas eso joder, hablas como ellos.

\- ¡Pero iremos a la cárcel si nos pillan!

\- ¡No nos van a pillar! – grita Murphy.

\- ¡No le contaré nada a nadie! – dice el chaval levantando las manos, parece a punto de llorar y está salpicado de sangre. Pero no es suya.

\- Tenemos que matarlo.

\- ¡No! ¡No, por favor, no diré nada, lo juro!

\- No digas gilipolleces, Roc. – Connor le pega un golpe en la cabeza, indignado.

\- No vamos a matarle. – Murph señala a Rocco y se pone ligeramente delante del chico después de ordenarle un ‘ _levántate_ ’.

\- Lo llevaremos con nosotros. – concluye Connor tras pensarlo unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí. Con nosotros. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- ¿¡Y qué coño hacías aquí, chaval!?

\- M-mi nombre es Glenn. Repartidor del Domino’s pizza.

\- Joder. – Rocco vuelve a taparse la cara y alarga exageradamente la ‘o’. - Joder, joder, joder. – Connor no parece tan preocupado como Rocco y le pasa un brazo por los hombros al chico.

\- ¿Sabes qué ha pasado aquí?

\- Nada, yo no he visto nada. – murmura atropellado.

\- Nos estás tratando como si fuésemos los malos. – apunta Murphy con voz condescendiente. Chasquea la lengua y niega con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, habrá que comprenderle. Ha visto como matábamos a un montón de tíos.

\- ¡Nosotros no somos los tipos malos! – exclama Rocco exaltado, da unos pocos pasos y camina en círculos, nervioso. Después parece pensarlo mejor y termina rectificando. – Bueno, sí. Pero no somos tan malos como estos tipos.

\- De hecho, esto es porque estos hijos de puta eran los malos. – asiente Connor. Su hermano le imita, guardando las armas.

\- No podemos decirle que somos los buenos y ellos los malos, eso tendría que decidirlo él. – comenta Murphy. – Sólo te vamos a decir que estos tipos de aquí son narcotraficantes.

\- Y que tienen las manos manchadas de sangre de críos de instituto. – su hermano interrumpe a Connor diciendo ‘ _críos como tú, pero ¿qué edad tienes, niño?_ ’ aunque sigue hablando. - Y que le han jodido la vida a mucha gente para lucrarse, y pensaban seguir haciéndolo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

\- Y nosotros somos las consecuencias. – termina Murphy. De repente el chico parpadea y no parece tan aterrorizado.

\- ¿Sois vosotros? ¿Sois los Santos? – vuelve a abrir mucho los ojos cuando Murphy suelta una risita y asiente.

\- Bueno… así es como nos llaman en el periódico. – Connor se pasa a mano por la nuca y mira a su hermano.

\- ¡Dejad la charla, tenemos que movernos! – apremia Rocco en un susurro.

\- Lo siento, chaval, pero vienes con nosotros. - Connor lo sujeta por el codo y le hace andar.

\- Hey, ¿de qué son las pizzas? – Murphy señala con la cabeza a las tres cajas de cartón que están en el suelo y sobresalen un poco de la bolsa de cuero roja con el logo de la tienda. - Tengo hambre.

 

 

Están en el coche. Rocco sentado junto al chaval de las pizzas, con la comida sobre las rodillas. Han conducido un rato hasta que han terminado por pararse en ningún sitio.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- No podemos ir donde Doc. – niega Murphy.

\- Ni a mi casa.

\- ¿Por qué no, Roc? ¿Por qué te están buscando o porque está Donna?

\- Es por Donna… - susurra Connor por lo bajo. Su hermano se ríe y Rocco le pega un golpe en la cabeza y le ordena que se calle.

\- Ey, Glenn. ¿Vives solo? – los hermanos lo ven asentir por el espejo retrovisor.

\- Espera, Connor. – Murphy piensa durante unos segundos. – Dejemos que el chaval se vaya. Tenerlo con nosotros es como si lo secuestráramos.

\- ¡Pero irá derecho a la policía! – se queja Rocco.

\- Si es lo que crees que tienes que hacer; hazlo. – Connor lo mira fijamente por el espejo retrovisor, perforándole con sus ojos.

\- No lo haré. Sois los Santos después de todo. – todos se giran para mirar al chico.

\- Puedes irte.

\- ¡Pero deja las pizzas! – pide Murphy con una gran sonrisa. Glenn parece dudar y los mira uno a uno, parece incómodo.

\- No vivo muy lejos de aquí… Si queréis podéis pasar la noche en mi casa. – Murphy ya está gritando que ‘ _genial_ ’ cuando su hermano le pregunta si está seguro. – Siempre he pensado que lo que hacéis es necesario. – responde en un murmullo mientras se encoge de hombros y aparta la vista

\- Cojonudo.

 

***

 

\- ¿Vives solo? – la escalera es estrecha y tienen que subir hasta un quinto sin ascensor. Tampoco es que el edificio esté lo que se dice demasiado iluminado. Por no estar no está ni iluminado, directamente, pero por lo menos parece limpio.

\- Ya ha dicho antes que sí, pesado. – Connor le pega un golpe a su hermano. Se empujan e insultan el uno al otro mientras el asiático mete las llaves por la cerradura. A Rocco le suenan las tripas y comenta en voz alta que sería un puntazo si tuviera cervezas.

\- En realidad no vivo solo. – dejan de pegarse al instante y lo miran fijamente. – Tengo un gato. Se llama Daryl. – suspiran aliviados.

Se pelean por entrar y dejan las bolsas de cualquier manera en cualquier parte, como si fuese su casa. Murphy busca el baño para limpiarse la sangre sin pedir permiso y lo primero que hace Rocco es ir a la nevera. Connor se deja caer en el sofá y mira al gato que está encima de la mesa.

\- Glenn, dile a tu gato que estar subido a una mesa es peligroso. – y se ríe por lo bajo. El chico no entiende el chiste y no responde nada.

 

Se ponen a cenar pizza y a beber después de bendecir la mesa. Los cuatro, porque Glenn les acompaña. Los empieza a conocer un poco y ya no le dan miedo. Escucha sus motivos y comparte la mayoría de sus principios. Acaban algo borrachos y el gato se ha vuelto a subir a la mesa, buscando robar algo de comida.

Rocco lo mira fijamente, acercando mucho su cara a la del animal, que le bufa. Glenn advierte que Daryl es un poco arisco con todo el mundo que no sea él. Luego masculla por lo bajo que la mayor parte del tiempo también es un borde y un antipático con él.

\- Me recuerda a Skippy... Echo de menos a Skippy. – se queja el italiano. Connor niega con la cabeza y la botella de cerveza apoyada en los labios, sonriendo.

\- Rocco, no te acerques al gato. – avisa Murph con malicia.

\- Que te jodan. – y el italiano levanta un dedo haciéndole un gesto obsceno. Murphy se ríe y le contesta con otro. Daryl araña al italiano cuando intenta cogerlo, diciéndole que _‘¿no quieres ser Skippy II? ¿No quieres? Te daré cerveza_.’ como si le hablara a un bebé. Se tienen que reír del hombre.

\- Ahora te toca a ti. ¿Qué hacías en ese jodido sitio? – Connor señala al coreano con un trozo de pizza y lo mira fijamente. El chico se encoge de hombros.

\- Llamaron para pedir unas pizzas y yo tenía que entregarlas. Ese barrio entra dentro de mi zona de reparto. Me dijeron que llamara a la puerta trasera.

\- ¿Y no te pareció sospechoso, chaval?

\- En ese barrio todo es sospechoso. Yo sólo quería entregar las pizzas y largarme. Lo único que quería era un trabajo normal para pagarme la entrada a la universidad. – Glenn se queja un poco y mira al techo sujetando la cerveza entre las manos, recostándose en la silla.

 

***

 

Está a punto de dormirse. Después de una noche emocionalmente agotadora le queda nada para caer en las garras de Morfeo, pero siente un movimiento en la puerta que hace que pegue un respingo y abra los ojos. Puede reconocer a Murphy quitándose la camiseta y colgándola del pomo antes de entrar en la habitación y tumbarse en la cama, junto a Glenn, como si nada.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta en un susurro, confuso.

\- Connor ocupa todo el puto sofá y Rocco no deja de moverse por el jodido suelo, estoy hasta los cojones de sus patadas. Tienes una casa muy pequeña, tío. – se queja. Glenn levanta una ceja.

\- Lo siento. – dice con sarcasmo. La cama se sacude un poco por culpa de la risa del MacManus. Glenn se fija que sobre el estómago tiene una cruz celta de madera. Un rosario. Mira el estómago de Murphy subir y bajar, y las cuentas de madera acompasar el movimiento y se vuelve a quedar dormido poco a poco. No habla él, es el sueño, cuando susurra. – Me recuerdas a alguien. No sé quién. A alguien.

El otro gruñe, más dormido que despierto.

 

***

 

Es algo divertido verlos discutir. Glenn se ha dado cuenta y apenas los conoce, que la relación de esos tres es muy estrecha. Y demuestran su cariño insultándose, pegándose y discutiendo. Sobre todo los hermanos, pero con Rocco no se quedan cortos. Es como otro hermano más.

Se han peleado por ver quién usaba antes el baño, Rocco se ha hartado a insultarles cuando lo han dejado último, y Connor y Murphy han terminado rodando por el suelo, pegándose entre risas, al no ponerse de acuerdo en quién iba a comprar el desayuno.

 

El asiático ha perdido el trabajo por dejar su turno a mitad y encima abandonar la moto de la franquicia a su suerte. Es algo preocupante porque sin trabajo no podrá conseguir el dinero para estudiar (por no hablar de las cenas gratis que conseguía) pero en ese momento no le importa demasiado.

Cuando vuelve de hablar con su jefe la puerta de su casa sigue abierta, por lo que sus invitados especiales siguen ahí. Entra y el ambiente es denso, y no sólo por el humo de cigarro y los ceniceros llenos. Murphy fuma con los brazos apoyados en la mesa, Connor bebe un refresco y Rocco les habla, muy serio.

Se quedan callados cuando entra.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – los tres se miran entre ellos y dudan en responder.

\- Es mejor que no te entrometas. – dice Connor. Glenn lo mira, molesto.

\- Esta es mi casa. – les recuerda. Connor frunce el ceño, contrariado.

\- Connor no se refería a eso. Escúchame, Chaval. Cuanto menos sepas de esta mierda mejor.

\- Estarás más seguro. – completa Rocco en un asentimiento ronco. El estómago de Glenn se contrae y se retuerce mientras se acerca y se sienta.

\- Os estoy escondiendo de la policía, y de a saber quién más. En mi casa. Por voluntad propia. Creo que estoy de esa mierda hasta el cuello.

Murphy se muerde la uña del pulgar mientras lo mira. Rocco también lo mira, evaluándolo. Después intercambia una mirada con los hermanos, que asienten casi imperceptiblemente.

\- He descubierto algo jodidamente gordo. Lo de anoche era una puta tapadera. Una tapadera de algo jodidamente peor y más grande.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que tu soplón es de fiar?

\- Que sí, joder. Nos criamos juntos. “The funny-men y Two-bite”. – rumia impaciente haciendo gestos con las manos.

\- Continúa.

\- El jefe del tipo que nos cargamos anoche, se llama Nikolai Volkova. Además de refinar la heroína con mierdas corrosivas también es un narco del crack que tiene asuntos con la trata de blancas. – Glenn parpadea.

\- ¿Trata de blancas? ¿Eso es blanquear dinero?

\- Es diferente. – Connor está muy serio y no lo mira, sigue mirando a Rocco mientras habla. – El trato de blancas son chicas vírgenes con aire angelical que son vendidas a putos peces gordos de Europa del Este y jodidos mafiosos americanos para esclavizarlas sexualmente. – hay un silencio asfixiante mientras el chico lo digiere.

\- Eso es enfermizo. Eso es… - Glenn no tiene palabras, por lo que Rocco sigue hablando.

\- Ya han desaparecido tres chicas en su barrio. Todos agachan la jodida cabeza cuando ellos pasan y nadie dice nada, nadie sabe nada, joder. Pero los rumores se extienden como la pólvora y todo el barrio está aterrorizado, coño. – tan pronto como el italiano deja de hablar, los dos hermanos se miran fijamente el uno al otro durante casi un minuto, intensamente.

\- ¿Qué opinas, hermanito? – pregunta Connor en un susurro, lamiéndose los labios.

\- Que ahora les toca agachar sus jodidas cabezas para siempre.

\- ¿Tu soplón te ha dicho algo más? ¿Horarios, lugares?

\- Dentro de dos días habrá un puto intercambio en un edificio de la calle Bottonwood. No sé bien de qué coño se trata, así que voy a salir.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Roc, te están buscando.

\- Sé cuidarme.

\- No creo que sea buena idea… - murmura Connor.

\- Oh, cállate. Vosotros procurad que no os reconozcan, joder. – gruñe señalándoles. Después se quita el pelo de la cara con un bufido tosco y sonríe. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer hasta entonces?

\- Tenemos que ir a por provisiones. – Murphy levanta las cejas un par de veces en un gesto provocativo.

\- No digo eso, idiota. ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? Tenemos que buscar un sitio. Preparar un plan.

\- Tienes razón, ya le hemos dado muchos problemas a Glenn.

\- Y su gato no te quiere cerca. – aclara Connor señalando al italiano. Su hermano se ríe y el aludido se indigna y acaba con una sonrisa algo triste.

\- Joder, ¿cuándo dejaréis de recordármelo?

\- Cuando redimas tus pecados. – y Murphy tiene la desfachatez de parecer serio y todo al decírselo. Glenn carraspea para hacerse notar, ya que no le hacen ni caso. Se levanta y camina hasta la mesa, donde los otros tres le miran.

\- Podéis quedaros. Quiero… si me dejáis, quiero ayudar. Podéis quedaros aquí. – aprovecha el silencio que se forma, mientras los otros tres digieren sus palabras, para rebuscar en un cajón de la mesa del recibidor. – Aquí tengo otro juego de llaves. – murmura dándoselas a Rocco. Está un poco rojo y tiene la mirada baja, pero su voz suena decidida. El italiano no le dice nada, sólo le palmea el hombro y se lo aprieta una vez antes de salir poniéndose el abrigo. Los hermanos están mirándose entre ellos, comunicándose telepáticamente o algo así, mientras Glenn está en pie sin saber qué hacer en ese momento. Al final Connor se pone en pie y le sonríe al más joven.

\- Vamos a por provisiones. – el chico parece algo confuso y arruga la frente.

\- Tengo cosas de comer…

\- No ese tipo de provisiones, chaval. – se ríe Murphy pasándole el brazo por los hombros y dejando caer un poco su peso.

\- ¡Nos vamos de compras! – y Connor da una palmada y se frota las manos.

 

***

 

Glenn les sigue hasta esa especie de sótano. Por fuera es una casa normal, y cuando les abre la puerta una mujer mayor los hace esperaren el recibidor hasta que sale un hombre más joven que no dice ni su nombre. Simplemente asiente al reconocer a los MacManus y empieza a caminar. Murphy y Connor se miran antes de seguirle hacia una puerta y bajar unas escaleras.

El contraste es obvio. La casa es acogedora y está decorada con muchas estatuas religiosas y paredes crema. El sótano es oscuro y frío, sólo con unas sillas enfrente de una especie de jaula enorme. Connor le tira un fajo de billetes que a saber de donde han sacado y el hombre del sótano no les pregunta nada, solo aprieta un interruptor y señala con la cabeza hacia la oscuridad de la puerta de barrotes. Glenn se calla un grito cuando las luces de esa jaula se encienden y ve el arsenal de armas que hay en las paredes y diferentes estanterías. Ambos hermanos entran ahí dentro como si les perteneciera (bueno, hicieron lo mismo al llegar a su casa). Glenn está quieto y callado, mirando el mensaje que hay en la pared con cierto temblor en el cuerpo.

Son armas reales que se usan para matar. No le gusta este sitio. Sí, ha sujetado un arma, pero de juguete. Ha jugado a cientos de juegos de matar zombies y muertos que caminan, pero estas armas son reales y mortíferas, y la sensación que tiene en la boca del estómago no le gusta nada. Cree que va a vomitar.

Sin embargo, los otros dos están sonriendo, se enseñan cosas el uno al otro, comprueban munición y echan lo que creen conveniente en sus bolsas. Y parecen incluso contentos, tanto que perfectamente podría oírse una música empalagosa de fondo.

\- Eh, Chaval. – se obliga a si mismo a meterse en ese agujero y mira a su alrededor con miedo y curiosidad.

\- Elige una. – propone Connor. Glenn se lo queda mirando y casi se le olvida cerrar la boca.

\- No quiero un arma. – dice contundente. - No voy a disparar un arma. – repite, parece horrorizado y mira a los dos hermanos intermitentemente. Murph levanta una ceja, curioso.

\- Has dicho que querías ayudar.

\- Lo sé, pero…

\- No te decimos que dispares. No lo veas como un jodido instrumento para hacer daño.

\- Puede salvarte la vida, joder. Puedes defenderte.

\- No.

\- Mira, chaval. Si vas a estar metido en esto tienes que poder defender tu culo como sea. No queremos que acabes jodidamente muerto. – Glenn está asustándose y da un paso atrás. Murphy da un paso adelante y le pone una mano sobre el hombro. – No vas a acabar muerto. – lo tranquiliza. Después mira a su hermano. – Necesitaremos unos ojos fuera de la casa que nos avisen si aparecen problemas.

\- Claro. Con un teléfono sí puede defenderse. – Connor se da la vuelta para rodar los ojos y el otro MacManus es el único que se da cuenta de la nota de sarcasmo que tiene su voz. Pero ve algo que hace que le cambie el humor. - ¡Cuerdas! ¡Necesitamos cuerdas!

\- Oh, otra puta vez no, joder… - Murph pone los ojos en blanco y se da la vuelta para seguir a lo suyo mientras que el coreano se acerca a la espalda de Connor para mirar sobre su hombro como se pelea con varios rollos de cuerdas.

\- ¿Para qué necesitas cuerdas?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que para…? – lo mira casi indignado empezando a hacer aspavientos con las manos. - ¡Siempre se necesitan unas putas cuerdas! ¡Yo que sé para qué, pero siempre son necesarias! ¡Y muy útiles! Para todo. – afirma tajante.

\- Calla la puta boca de una vez, Connor. Lo que dices es jodidamente estúpido. – mira al asiático para aclarar que; - Ha visto demasiadas películas.

\- ¡Tú si eres estúpido! Mis cuerdas nos salvaron la vida una vez, joder. Un poco de respeto por tu hermano mayor. – lo señala con el fajo de sogas.

\- ¡Tu no eres el mayor, imbécil! – se acerca en dos zancadas y ya están empujándose. Glenn retrocede y no ve demasiado inteligente que empiecen a pegarse en un lugar repleto de armas mientras un tío impasible los mira sentado en un sillón.

\- ¡Claro que soy el mayor, tengo la polla más grande!

\- ¡Más grande mis cojones! – siguen rodando por el suelo, empujándose y pegándose sin llegar a hacerse demasiado daño, chillándose cosas sobre tamaños de penes, hielo y una llamada telefónica que Glenn no entiende y prefiere que siga así. Se empieza a preguntar qué tipo de relación tienen los mellizos.

Al final, la discusión acaba con un Murphy exaltado gritándole a su hermano un _‘¡te voy a meter el puño por el culo!_ ’.

 

***

 

Glenn tiene pelis y juegos de zombies que ayudan a pasar el tiempo. Es un fanático de los muertos vivientes que si dispara igual en la vida real que en la consola debe tener una puntería de la hostia.

Está todo planeado, sólo faltan algunos detalles. Los últimos retoques.

\- Menos mal que no devolviste tu uniforme, chaval. – Murph le comenta sin mirarlo porque está demasiado impactado de que Daryl se haya subido a sus rodillas. Rocco también los mira poniendo mala cara.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tú vigilarás. Como repartidor de pizzas tienes acceso a algunos sitios, ¿no? ¿Quién se fija en el repartidor de pizza? Nadie. – asiente Connor contestándose solo. El coreano frunce las cejas y murmura un ‘ _vaya, gracias, ¿eh?_ ’ y Connor le responde con un ‘ _de nada_ ’ burlón.

\- Será algo rápido y sencillo. Nosotros entramos, limpiamos y salimos. Jodidamente simple. – Rocco sonríe y señala al chico. – Tú esperarás fuera, en el coche.

\- Si hay algún imprevisto nos pegas una voz. – Murphy le estampa en el pecho uno de los comunicadores que cogieron del arsenal. Es negro y tiene muchos botones, pero es fácil de manejar y acoplan ambos en la misma frecuencia rápidamente.

 

***

 

Glenn podría decirlo. Eso de que los otros tres están más callados de lo habitual. No sabe si están nerviosos o si simplemente se están preparando mentalmente.

Esa mañana han ido a la iglesia. Una pequeña iglesia en el barrio, donde han estado por lo menos veinte minutos. Glenn ha estado parado sin saber qué hacer al no ser religioso. Rocco ni siquiera ha entrado. Los hermanos han estado murmurando, no se sabe si por las almas que mandaron al infierno o si por las posibilidades que ofrece esa noche quieran estar a buenas con el Señor.

Glenn no es religioso pero él también reza un poco porque está acojonado.

 

***

 

Connor se mete con la barba de Rocco y este se retuerce e intenta pegarle en la cabeza con su pasamontañas. Murphy se ríe por lo bajo antes de mirar que el cañón de la pistola esté perfectamente recto y que no se desvíe la mirilla. Glenn está sentado en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta que han alquilado, lo más alejado de ellos que puede. Así que los mira sin entenderlos para nada. Cómo pueden estar tan normales, tan tranquilos sabiendo que puede que dentro de diez minutos estén desangrándose en el suelo con un disparo en el pecho o pintando la pared con sus cerebros.

\- No pongas esa cara, chaval. No te va a pasar nada. – sonríe Murph. Glenn parpadea un poco sorprendido porque la verdad es que en ese momento no pensaba en sí mismo.

\- No entiendo que estéis tan tranquilos, estáis a punto de arriesgar la vida. – Rocco suelta un ‘ _quien no arriesga no gana’_ y Connor le mira fijamente.

\- Esto es lo que tenemos que hacer. Aceptamos lo que pase, sea lo que sea. – responde calmado. Tiene la desfachatez de incluso sonreír un poco y encoger un hombro.

\- Los caminos del Señor son inescrutables. – dice con malicia su hermano. El chico más joven no sabe si lo dice con ironía o si habla en serio porque la sonrisa de Murphy siempre tiene algo de segundas intenciones.

\- No hay movimiento fuera, vamos. – ordena Connor serio de repente. Señala al coreano con un dedo enfundado en cuero. – No estás armado, así que no te muevas de aquí.

\- Avísanos si pasa cualquier cosa. – ruñe Rocco saliendo de la furgoneta de un salto. El segundo MacManus no dice nada y se contenta con pegarle un par de golpecitos en la pierna al pasar por su lado, acompañándolos de una de esas sonrisas.

Cuando cierran la puerta y Glenn se queda en silencio cree que le va a reventar la cabeza. El silencio es demasiado espeso para él. No escucha ni las pisadas de los otros tres, ni ningún otro ruido, así que sus pensamientos golpean fuerte contra su cráneo, bien altos y claros. Y la verdad es que tiene ganas de vomitar, empieza a sudar y está mucho más nervioso que segundos antes.

Se acerca a la ventanilla tapada con una cortina cutre a cuadros y ve como Connor hace un gesto a los otros dos de guardar silencio antes de abrir la puerta con cuidado.

Pasan los segundos y es estómago de Glenn se hace más pequeño, o el nudo que siente dentro crece, o cualquiera de las dos cosas. Está poniéndose casi enfermo. No hay ningún movimiento en el edificio. En la segunda planta, (que es donde se supone que ocurrirá todo, o estará ocurriendo o habrá ocurrido) no ha habido ni un destello de disparos, nada de ruidos. Las cortinas ni se han movido, y eso es inquietante.

Es un edificio deshabitado, donde van los yonkis a drogarse y a hacer sus trapicheos entre otros negocios sucios e ilegales. Mala gente, mal lugar, mal barrio.

 

Jadea en silencio cuando un coche negro se para delante del edificio lentamente y la ventanilla se baja lo justo. Lo reconoce, el tipo de las fotos que les enseñó Rocco, el tipo al por el que han ido está bajándose de un coche con un arma en las manos y acompañado de otros tres tíos. Glenn aprieta el comunicador en sus manos y se lo lleva rápidamente a la boca. Cuando aprieta el interruptor chasquea y se escucha un ruido como de reverberación.

\- ¡No están dentro! ¡Es una trampa, tenéis que salir de ahí! – grita. Después mira confuso a su alrededor al escuchar el reflejo de su voz distorsionada y ve el comunicador que tendrían que haberse llevado los hermanos y Rocco tirado de cualquier manera en el suelo. Se le corta la respiración durante unas milésimas de segundo.

Sale de la furgoneta cuando la puerta del edificio se cierra y ve a los narcotraficantes entrar. No piensa en nada mientras corre hacia las escaleras de incendios. No piensa en nada que no sea que ‘ _tengo que avisarles o están muertos. Tengo que llegar o les matarán’_. Hace mucho ruido al subir los escalones de metal pero da igual porque ni se da cuenta. Sólo escucha su corazón en las sienes y algo dentro que le grita que tiene que ir más rápido.

No sabe cuánto tarda en subir los dos pisos, no sabe cuántos escalones han sido, cuántos se ha saltado, ni si se ha abierto la muñeca al resbalarse y seguir subiendo.

Ni siquiera sabe si ha podido coger aire mientras lo hacía, porque siente que le falta, que le han estrujado los pulmones y que no puede respirar.

Pero cuando entra por el ventanal del pasillo al edificio, y escucha la nada más absoluta vuelve a dejar de respirar mientras nota el sudor resbalando por su nuca en un cosquilleo inquieto.

Escucha el ruido y ya está corriendo por el pasillo. Viene por la derecha, la tercera puerta, que está igual de rota que las demás.

Se queda en la puerta durante unos segundos, muy quieto. Dentro de la habitación hay mucho movimiento y huele a pólvora. Pero él lo ve a cámara lenta.

Rocco está en el suelo, sangrando y disparando sin acertar ningún tiro. Connor y Murphy están espalda con espalda y una mirada extraña hasta que tienen que separarse.

Cerca de la puerta hay dos hombres vestidos de negro, uno está en el suelo con el brazo estirado hacia una pistola, agonizante y el otro lo estaba antes, porque ahora se está levantando y tiene una rodilla hincada en la moqueta vieja y sucia. Con la otra mano está apuntando a Murphy, que no se da cuenta porque está mirando hacia el italiano, preguntándole a gritos si está bien.

Si eso pasa a cámara lenta, lo siguiente ocurre tan rápido que apenas se da cuenta de lo que hace.

\- ¡MURPHY! - cuando grita, intentando avisar al MacManus ya se ha abalanzado hacia el arma del suelo, Connor se gira hacia el coreano con una expresión asustada al verle ahí, al igual que el desconocido, que voltea con el arma hacia a él. Cuando el hombre de negro aprieta el gatillo se escuchan dos disparos y el hombre cae pesadamente, haciendo un ruido denso.

El silencio que sigue esa muerte es tan espeso que empieza a asfixiarles. Lo único que se escucha en la habitación es un gorgoteo moribundo, algún quejido y a Rocco levantándose del suelo.

Connor está mirando a su alrededor, levemente alucinado.

Murphy empieza a reírse, no lo dice pero pensaba que estaba muerto, así que se gira y anda hacia Glenn sin dejar de reír y le pone las manos en las mejillas en una palmada.

\- ¡Gracias, chaval! – y le planta un beso en los morros, para separarse y seguir riéndose. Deja a Glenn con las manos temblando en el arma, que le pesa terriblemente. Acaba de matar a una persona. Murphy está abrazando a su hermano y a su mejor amigo. Y Glenn acaba de matar a una persona. Una mala persona que iba a hacerles daño. Pero una persona al fin y al cabo.

Y no se siente nada bien, no es como disparar a zombies en los recreativos. Era una persona real, y su sangre está literalmente y metafóricamente en sus manos. Espesa, viscosa y caliente.

Algo le sube por la garganta y cuando se da cuenta tiene a los hermanos MacManus y a Rocco a su alrededor, con caras desencajadas, y él está en el suelo.

\- ¡Joder, le ha dado! – nota la histeria en la voz de Rocco que vuelve a hacer eso que hace cuando está muy nervioso, lo de enterrar los dedos en el pelo mientras maldice. Connor está algo pálido y habla muy aprisa, diciendo algo que Glenn no escucha. Murphy le sujeta la cara y se acerca mucho para hablar.

\- Joder, te vas a poner bien, ¿me escuchas? ¡Te vas a poner bien! – y a Glenn le gustaría poder contestarle, pero la lengua le pesa y cosquillea dentro de la boca y no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea quedarse quieto y esperar a ver sólo negro.

 

***

 

Intentan no hacer mucho ruido cuando discuten lo que ha pasado en el salón. Siguen en la casa de Glenn. Los cuatro.

No han podido llevarlo a un hospital pero la herida no era tan grave como parecía. Lo han curado con lo que había dentro del botiquín del piso aunque era más bien casi nada. Desinfectar, limpiar y tapar la herida.

Los hospitales llaman a la policía si aparece algún herido de bala, y es algo que los Santos no necesitan, así que se han encargado ellos mismos, como siempre hacen. Con todo.

Glenn duerme en su propia habitación. No ha tenido fiebre, así que no hay infección en la herida. Los hermanos y Rocco están sentados en círculo en la destartalada mesa del salón.

 

\- ¿Qué quiere decir que no te coge el puto teléfono? – gruñe Connor.

\- ¡Pues eso mismo, joder! ¡Que no contesta! - hablan de Two-bite, el chivato que proporciona información a Rocco. El italiano niega con la cabeza una sola vez, seco. Murphy y Connor intercambian una mirada bastante obvia pero el otro se mira las manos, ceñudo, y no se da cuenta.

\- Oye Roc...

\- ¿Ese tipo es realmente de fiar? – el aludido levanta los ojos de sus dedos y mira fijamente a Murphy por decir eso, y luego al otro. 

\- ¿Qué coño quieres decir? ¿En qué estáis pensando? - gruñe.

\- Joder, que si es posible que nos haya vendido. 

\- No. – contundente. Parece que vaya a seguir hablando, pero se calla y lo piensa bien, enterrando las manos en el pelo con los codos clavados a la mesa. - No, no, ¡joder! ¡Two-bite no me haría algo así!

\- ¡Pues sabían que estábamos allí! ¡Y casi nos matan, coño! ¡Casi matan a Glenn, que no tiene nada que ver con esto! - chilla Murph señalándole con dos dedos y un cigarro humeante entre ellos. Connor le hace una seña para que hable más bajo y ambos ven como el italiano quiere replicar pero aprieta los dientes.

\- No sé qué coño ha pasado ahí dentro, joder. - el silencio es áspero cuando añade; - No sé qué coño pensar. - y vuelve a enterrar las manos en su pelo, arrastrándolas como si le doliera la cabeza.

 

Los hermanos se miran y no dicen nada. 

  
  
***

  
Cuando Glenn se despierta siente la boca seca, los labios tirantes, y como si le hubieran agujereado el estomago de un balazo. Gime al intentar incorporarse y se palpa el costado. Tiene una venda gruesa que no está manchada de sangre, así que supone que sea lo que sea que haya bajo la gasa, no esta tan mal como lo siente.

 

Porque le duele horrores, como si le hubieran mordido y arrancado un trozo de carne o algo así. Puede sentir pinchazos agudos como si fuesen dentelladas al tocarse y vuelve a quejarse mientras rueda para levantarse de la cama. Está entumecido y se sujeta la herida mientras se agarra al cabecero de la cama y se impulsa hacia arriba. Da un par de pasos apoyado en la pared, tambaleándose, cuando la puerta se abre y Murph lo mira sorprendido unos segundos. Después sonríe burlón.

 

\- Hombre, chaval. ¿Aún vivo?

\- No porque no hayan intentado matarme… - el asiático gruñe pero puede notar el alivio en la risa del irlandés, que se le acerca y le ordena un:

\- Vuelve a la jodida cama y no seas un mal paciente.  

\- ¿Eres tú el doctor? Porque creo que has hecho un trabajo de mierda con mi herida. Duele horrores. – se queja dejándose guiar de nuevo a la cama. La risa de Murphy es silenciosa cuando Glenn se sienta lloriqueando. - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Que me salvaste el culo, chaval. – lo mira fijamente y asiente un poco, como agradeciéndoselo en silencio. Glenn se siente incómodo y aparta la vista de esos ojos azules. – Te dispararon en el costado, pero fue un rasguño, la bala ni siquiera te atravesó. – el más joven bufa y rumia con ironía que ‘ _menudo rasguño’_ y el otro le contesta que _‘¿quieres que te enseñe el mío?_ ’ cuando entra por la puerta el otro MacManus.

\- Ey, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Como si me hubieran disparado. – Connor rueda los ojos y niega, pero sonríe un poco.

\- Roc está persiguiendo a tu gato para darle de comer. – comenta acercándose. Murph se levanta de la cama, donde se había sentado junto a Glenn y sonríe ampliamente viendo la oportunidad de meterse con su amigo italiano. Sale de la habitación casi tarareando. – Tú también tendrías que comer algo. – Glenn encoge un hombro aunque tiene el estómago cerrado. Connor mira hacia fuera de la habitación un momento, y camina un par de pasos hacia adentro. Qué manía con los hermanos MacManus de mirar tan fijamente, piensa. – Gracias por salvar a mi hermano. – y el coreano sólo atina a asentir mientras el otro le revuelve el pelo justo antes de salir por la puerta. Nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz tan serio y solemne en Connor.

 

Ignora la orden de Murphy de quedarse en la cama y se levanta de nuevo con esfuerzo. Camina apoyándose en la pared escuchando ruidos de fondo y sale de la habitación. Con una mano en el marco de madera sonríe un poco al ver a Rocco con Daryl en brazos. El gato está bufando enfadado y clavándole las uñas en la camisa y el italiano ya tiene alguna marca en la cara.

 

\- ¡Esos arañazos en la cara te hacen parecer más guapo! – se burla Murph mientras Rocco insulta al gato que no deja de retorcerse enseñándole los dientes con el lomo medio erizado.

\- Si sigues así no te hará falta tu jodido pasamontañas, Roc. Serás irreconocible igual. – Connor también se mete con él cuando por fin suelta al animal y se toca los arañazos mientras suelta tacos.

 

Glenn los mira un momento desde donde está, escuchando el jaleo que arman los tres amigos, los insultos, las peleas y los golpes cariñosos. Niega con la cabeza pensando que es increíble que sólo los conozca desde hace un par de días y hayan sido capaces de poner su vida patas arriba de esa forma. Aunque en ese momento le da igual. Sonríe y camina un par de pasos hasta que reparan en él y lo reciben con sonrisas, algunas más malignas que otras.

 

Ya pensará más adelante como pagar la matrícula de la universidad.

**Author's Note:**

> [Mi tumblr](http://luandachan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
